


More Than a Jam Session

by majestictrashcan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Dom Frank Iero, Frerard, Gerard sings in the shower, Gerard's moans, M/M, Not in mcr, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, apartment neighbors, idk what else to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestictrashcan/pseuds/majestictrashcan
Summary: Prompt: We live in adjacent apartments (neighbors) and the walls are paper thin, so I hear you sing in the shower at 6:30 a.m. every morning and you’re actually really good and I stand at the wall and sing the next lyric just to see what happens. (from tumblr)





	More Than a Jam Session

So, there’s one thing in Frank’s apartment that any other person would complain about, but he actually doesn’t mind. The walls in his apartment are paper thin, making it super easy to eavesdrop on his neighbor singing in the shower at 6 a.m. everyday.  
But it doesn’t annoy Frank because this guy is actually a really good singer. 

He sings Bowie, some Iggy, Nirvana, and a lot more classic rock. Frank has been living here for almost a year and he’s never once met the neighbor on his right.. Well, he has seen him walk away, it’s hard to miss flaming red hair walking down your hallway.

Just as he was he was trying to wake up after missing his alarm three times, he heard the shower turn on in the room next to him. He wondered what he would sing this time.. Life on Mars? A song from a 90’s grunge band? 

Just as he was thinking about the possibilities, he was interrupted by the nice voice starting the beginning lyrics to a song he was pretty familiar with, Landslide (originally made by Fleetwood Mac but he preferred the Smashing Pumpkins version). 

He hummed while he listened and when he got to the chorus, he started to sing along quietly, but his neighbor paused like he didn’t know the next lyric. So Frank, of course, sang the next part for him,”But time makes you bolder even children get older, I’m getting older too.” then, only the shower could be heard. The person in the shower divided by the wall between them was just.. Silent. About five minutes later, the shower stopped. 

Frank sighed because he really either wanted him to finish the song or have a nice duet, which both started to sound very unrealistic. That was his cue to get up and get ready for work. He threw on a Black Sabbath shirt and a jacket with jeans and black worn out Converse. He got his satchel (not a purse) and walked to the door with his keys in hand and opened the door. 

When he opened the door, there was a person standing there. He started at his black Doc Martens and looked up to a- oh wait. It’s him. 

“Hi, um, sorry for bothering you but I wanted to um, say sorry.” Wait, why was he apologizing? Frank snickered,”Dude! It’s okay. Your voice is fucking awesome.” The brunette held his hand out to his neighbor,”Frank. Nice to meet you.” The stranger hesitantly reached out to shake his hand back,”I’m Gerard. Um, I have to ask.. How long have you been listening to me singing?” 

Frank looked up as if he was looking at a speech cloud,”Well, I’ve lived here for a year so.. That long.” Gerard sighed,”Wow. That’s hella embarrassing.” Frank closed and locked his front door,”Don’t worry about it. I’m glad I can finally put a face to the nice voice I wake up to every morning.” He winked. Fucking winked. At his neighbor that he just met. 

Gerard visibly blushed and Frank mentioned that he had to go to work. “We should hang later, I play guitar we can have a jam session or whatever. I get out at 2.” Gerard nodded,”Okay, sure. It was nice to meet you.” Frank walked downstairs and got into his car and sat there for a minute,”Oh my god he was fucking hot.” and with that, he left to work. 

He got back at the time he promised, 2 o’ clock. He unlocked his door and closed it behind him, flopping down on the couch. He laid there for about five minutes browsing social media when he heard a light knock at the door. He jumped up and kicked a few things under the couch and shoved three jackets into the closet, then answered the door. He smiled at the man standing at his door and welcomed him in,”Hey Gee, what’s up?” Gerard walked in and snickered,”You already gave me a nickname?” 

Gerard then shrugged his 2 layers of jackets off and Frank put them on the armrest of the couch,”Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back.” Gerard nodded and sat down at the couch and crossed his legs. Frank came back a minute later with his guitar and amp and started to set up while sitting on the couch across from Gee. 

He could see that Gerard was tense,”Do you drink? I got some cold beer in the fridge if you want some.” Gerard almost moaned,”Hell yeah dude, that sounds great.” Frank smiled, he only knew Gerard for less than an hour and he’s already his best friend. He got up and went to the fridge and brought the whole 8 pack back to the coffee table in front of them. They opened one up each and drank the whole thing in less than 10 minutes.

The whole time they hung out, they were finding that they had a lot of things in common. They liked a lot of the same music, their first concerts were in a pit, they both loved RPG games and their favorite color besides black was red. By the end of the day, they had finished 2 packs of beer and were both pretty dazed, but not exactly drunk. They finished their jam session a few hours ago because they were too busy talking to each other. 

Frank looked over to him,”Have you ever been in a band?”  
“Yeah. But I got kicked out a month in because I refused to play Sweet Home Alabama.” Frank burst out laughing and Gerard laughed too,”I know, it’s pretty dumb but I was in middle school so who knows. Maybe they’re a big time band now and I missed out just because of the one Lynard Skynard song.” Frank leaned over on his shoulder and sighed,”Teenagers are dumb.” 

Gerard nodded and looked down at the brunette, and started to stroke his hair. Frank started to close his eyes,”Hey, I don’t have work tomorrow, wanna.. You know.” Gerard stopped,”Play Battleship? I think I have it in my cabinet somewh-”

“No! I mean.. Yeah, Battleship sounds pretty amazing but- wait no. I mean, we can.. You know.” Gerard was too drunk to even cope with what Frank was implying,”No, I don’t know.” he smiled dopily and Frank sat up and turned on the couch to face him. He leaned in and placed a hand on Gerard’s cheek, his face inching closer. Gerard stared into his eyes, but didn’t tell him to stop. He just audibly gulped and closed his eyes softly. Frank pressed their lips together and couldn’t help but smile while doing so. 

Gerard’s eyes opened to look at Frank, but slowly fluttered back closed. One of Frank’s hands made it to his side and they broke the kiss real quick. “Is this okay? Oh god, I’m not rushing this am I?” Frank seemed worried but Gerard giggled,”Hell yeah you’re moving fast, but I don’t mind. It’s been awhile since I’ve had this.. Keep going.” Gerard wrapped his arm around the brunette’s neck and Frank asked,”Okay.. Just.. let me know if you want to stop.” Gerard hummed and kissed Frank again. 

Frank straddled the redhead and made his way slowly up Gee’s Green Day shirt. They broke the kiss again and Frank asked,”Should we take this to the bedroom? I have, you know, the stuff.” Gerard nodded, already panting, and sat up. Frank held his hand and lead them to his bedroom. Gerard laid down and Frank climbed on top of him and helped Gerard out of his t-shirt, tossing it on the floor and did the same with his shirt. Gerard felt Frank's chest and Frank locked them into another thirsty kiss. Frank thrusted their tented members together and sucked on Gerard's neck, earning a moan.

Frank smirked and undid Gee’s belt and they both made an effort to get his skinny jeans off. Once they ditched the pants, Frank leaned down and rubbed Gee’s crotch slowly. 

Gerard bit his lip and squirmed, he missed the feeling of someone else bring this pleasure to him rather than his own hand. Frank pulled his boxer briefs down and felt Gerard's hips,”You're so hot, Gee..” he leaned down and licked up his shafts and sucked on his head. 

Gerard’s back arched and he reached down to pull on Frank's long hair,”Oh god.. Frankie..” Gee’s moan encouraged Frank and he started to Bob his head up and down, using his fist for the part he couldn't reach. “Frankie stop, I'm close..” 

Frank sat up and went to kiss Gerard again. He grabbed the lube as they were kissing and Gerard stopped him,”Wait, why am I the only one naked?” he reached for Frank's pants and pulled at the hem. 

Frank smiled and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off with his boxers. Gerard smiled,”Better..” he pecked Frank's cheek,”Now hurry up and get inside me I'm dying here..” Frank nodded and sunk down and spread Gerard's legs. And popped the cap of lube open and put a generous amount on his fingers. 

He kissed the inside of Gerard's leg and massaged his index finger to his entrance and slowly pushed it in. Gerard inhaled sharply and Frank looked up,”Are you okay?” Gee nodded,”Yeah.. it's just.. been a while.. keep going.” Frank continued like he said and added a second finger, scissoring them every few seconds. “I'm ready Frank, hurry up..” 

Frank didn't hesitate and stroked his own member with lube and lined up with Gerard's stretched hole. He pushed in slowly and cautiously, and Gerard grasped onto the bedsheets and arched his back. Frank slowed his pace to be careful not to hurt Gee. Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank's waist and pulled him closer so he would hurry up and go all the way. Frank moaned and let the redhead beneath him adjust to the size. 

Gerard sighed out in bliss and nodded for Frank to start thrusting. Gerard moaned out,”Mhm, Frankie.. ha-ah! Harder..” Frank almost came just by the sounds coming out of Gerard's mouth alone. He lifted Gerard's hips onto his thighs and started thrusting harder and faster. At this point, they were both a moaning mess. 

Frank stopped and made Gerard sit up,”You're gonna ride me.” Gerard moaned and straddled Frank's lap and lined up quickly and sat down. They both moaned in unison and Frank squeezed Gerard's hips. It wasn't long at all for Gerard to start moving, his thighs were so strong he made it look so easy. Frank watched him and Gerard was moaning like a porn star. 

It wasn't long until Gerard tensed and came with a loud moan and his head thrown back, but he kept moving. “Fuck, Frank, keep going come inside me!” he grinded down on Frank's lap and Frank moaned and held his hips hard and thrust into him hard. Gerard moaned and cried and kissed Frank's jaw and neck until he finally came inside him. They were both panting and they joined in a messy kiss. 

Frank smiled and giggled,”Dude.. that was so hot.” Gerard looked up at him,”It's like 1 in the morning.. let's just clean up and knock out we can take a shower in the morning.” He yawned just thinking about it. 

The next morning, Gerard and Frank both made an effort to take a shower in the small space, and sang a duet to Buddy Holly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I spend my first day of summer vacation.


End file.
